Our Valentine's day
by PassionateIdiot
Summary: Emil plans to make a special breakfast for Richter for valentine's day. It all goes well, until Richter replies in a more adult fashion.


_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

''Humnn...'' Emil groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, determined not to make his alarm clock win this little battle. He could be stubborn too just you wait. He pulled this off for a few seconds, until a groan next to him made him realize he'd rather lose this battle than face Richter in a bad mood. The man was not a morning person. So a small hand appeared from under the blanket and on the nightstand, searching for the alarm clock, and more specific, the off-button.

When the alarm was silenced the lump next to him shifted.  
He turned his head, smiling in relief as Richter was calmly waking up, no sign of any danger. Emil, who's back was pressed against Richter's chest turned around while still in an arm-lock and snuggled up a bit closer to Richter, craving the warmth that radiated form the older man's chest. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Richter ruffled Emil's hair before getting out of the bed and making his way to the bathroom.

As Richter went to the bathroom Emil let himself fall back and pulled the blanket up to his chin again, eager to get some more sleep.

…He was forgetting something…

…

…oh crap.

He shot out of the bed, running to the wall as if a horny Richter was behind him. His finger traced the red circle on the calendar; February the 14th. He listened for a moment. Richter had turned on the shower, which meant he would have about half an hour. He sprinted through the room, grabbing some garments on the way and putting them on. No need to cook food without any clothes but your underwear. Unless he wanted Richter t- no! Bad thoughts!

Okay he pondered about this yesterday, he would make a few pancakes with self-made orange juice, nothing too special. He quickly made work of it and after 25 minutes everything was placed a glass of orange juice on the tray.

''There, all done.'' He plumped down on a chair with a sigh, listening to the ticking of the clock. After zoning out for a minute he stood up with new energy and made his way to the bedroom. He opened the door with his left foot and made his way inside. He didn't hear the sound of water running but Richter was still in the bathroom. He walked over to the bed and put the tray on the nightstand on Richter's side.

''Smells good.'' Emil turned around at the sound of Richter's voice. He had put on some underwear and was drying his hair with a towel, obviously not minding to be half naked.

''Uhm...that's…good?'' Emil smiled, a slight blush on his face as he saw how little Richter was wearing. Richter who had sat back down on the bed looked at him, an amused expression on his face.

''I-is something wrong?'' Emil slightly panicked, looking at the tray fearing he had forgotten something.

''No, nothing at all. My shirt looks good on you.''

Emil looked down with wide eyes and indeed, he was wearing Richter's shirt. He should have noticed it! It was white and it was too big for him. He clutched the fabric and began stammering, oblivious to Richter closing in on him.

''I! Uhm...'' He stopped stammering at the feeling of Richter's hand closing around his wrist. He simply stood there for a moment staring at the man, until Richter decided to pull Emil on top of him. Emil yelped and quickly covered his mouth as the sound left his mouth. He blushed furiously as his face met Richter's warm, and especially, bare chest. He tensed as Richter's arms wrapped around him, expecting Richter to start and ravish him.

…nothing happened.

Emil carefully looked up to meet Richter's eyes. They were closed, a content smile on the man's face. One of Richter's arms moved upwards and started to stroke Emil's hair, the other rubbing smooth circles over his back. It felt nice. Emil closed his eyes and smiled, letting his face rest on Richter's chest again. He let out a content sigh and twisted around to wrap his arms around one of Richter's.

Bad move.

Richter suddenly flipped him over and pinned him down with his weight. One of his hands on the side of Emil's face.

''W-wha? Richter?'' Emil's eyes widened and stared at Richter, trying to anticipate the man's next move.

Richter pulled Emil's chin up and pressed his lips on Emil's. Emil tried to let out a surprised squeal but failed, seeing as Richter sealed his mouth. He kept tensing up but after a while he relaxed, closed his eyes and hesitantly kissed back. Richter's hand moved from his back to the front of his, or rather Richter's shirt. Emil's eyes that were previously closed now snapped open and he started to twist around as Richter started to unbutton the white fabric. Emil, now sure of Richter's intentions, pulled away and broke the kiss, regaining his breath.

''R-Richter! The pancakes!'' He called out in an attempt to avoid being ravished, but knowing it was in vain as Richter's hands started to roam over his now no longer clothed torso.


End file.
